


Before your next scene

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: What happens after ‘Bop to the Top’
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 26





	Before your next scene

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1x10

He finishes ‘Bop to the Top’ and takes a brief moment to take in the cheering faces of his family. He then runs straight off the stage and into Carlos’ arms. 

“Did I do ok?” He asks nervously.

“You were incredible.”

Relief washes over him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh I know.”

They both laugh. They stare at each other for a moment.

Seb breaks away.

“I should go get ready for my next scene.”

“Wait.” Carlos pulls him back. Without hesitating he leans in and kisses Seb. 

He then panics and pulls away. Seb smiles and pulls him back in for another kiss.

“I think your ready for your next scene.”

“I am.”


End file.
